Farewell, My Love...
Farewell, My Love... is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando from The Panopticon in Red County, San Andreas. Despite being given by Cesar, he does not appear. It is also the final appearance of Catalina. Mission Catalina arrives at the meet. She kisses her new lover, as Carl notices her. Catalina complains about what Carl is doing; racing instead of treating her well, after what she had done for him. Carl argues that it's Catalina's fault, saying it's 'just business'. However, Catalina actually meant that she had feelings for him. Carl contradicts that he raced for the both of them, trying to fix relations between the two. However, Catalina already has another lover, Claude. She then challenges Carl to a race, wanting to prove that Carl is jealous and a coward. Carl and Catalina hop on their respective vehicles as the race starts. Carl speedily traverses to different areas of Red County until he reaches the finish line near the town of Montgomery first. As Catalina and Claude reach the finish line, she complains that Carl had an advantage. Anyhow, Carl asks what his reward is, thinking it would either be a pink slip or money. What she gives him, however, is a deed to a garage in San Fierro, infuriating Carl. They need Claude's vehicle, as they will go off to Liberty City, and after another light argument, Catalina and Claude eventually leave. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Win the race Tips *Drive slowly so as not to lose control. Stick close to the leader (Claude and Catalina) after the first few bumps on the road (Do not travel offroad). Take over the lead once the opportunity arises. Once hitting the second big turn that will lead to the beach area, go off and go down the side path that contains a bribe star. This will shave a huge portion of the track and put the player in the lead. For the rest, as long as the player doesn't go too fast and don't crash often, it should be easy to win the race. Trivia *A different model is used for the ZR-350 in the cutscene. The cutscene variant features default wheels and a highly reflective paintjob (this kind of paintjob isn't seen anywhere else in the game), but the model used in the race is black, with off-road tires. *No matter what vehicle Carl brings to the mission, he will race in a ZR-350 modded with off-road tires, suiting the terrain of the track. Unfortunately the vehicle has very poor handling, and a tendency to spin out and flip over at the slightest provocation. This also means that whatever vehicle Carl brings is lost. *The race path is the reverse of the one featured in Wu Zi Mu, and is also the "Badlands B" track. *The post-mission phone call is a reference to the movie Pulp Fiction. *The song playing at the end of the mission is "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode, which can also be heard on Radio X. *The name of this mission may be a reference to the 1975 film Farewell, My Lovely. Gallery Farewell,MyLove...-GTASA.jpg Video Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Farewell, My Love... es:Farewell, My Love... fr:Farewell, My Love... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas